The Macaw Army
The Macaw Army was started by a Powerful macaw called ☭♔Ⱪįﬡǥ☪ℳᾀcᾀὦ♔☭ (his name is usually in fancy letters) in Islands3. He, along with his skilled army of macaw assassins, started to grow a clan/family. Later, other Macaws joined along and due to a week long war by The Macaw Army, the Army took over the entire game. At the end of the war, everyone was so annoyed of being murdered over and over, they were willing to do anything to make the war stop. So, in the map of Hillside 2, in the late afternoon, The Treaty of Darkfang was signed by Darkboy and The King. This holy treaty did decree, that all of the territory in the game would be property of The Macaw Army, and that Darkfang Clan would be allies with The Macaw Army. That is how the war ended. This became the Macaw Kingdom and every other bird had one choice: become a Macaw, or DIE. Macaws then began to take over the game. *Aditional info: They are allied with Darkfang Clan+The Foxy Family. Also, if you want to join, here are things you must know: We do not accept hackers, as they are our enemies. Attack any hackers on sight. We are an anti-hacker army. Do not curse too much, and caps are allowed, but '''NO' spam. We are also on Lif, Lif Serengeti, and Russia's Army. This is Not a roleplay army. We are an actual legitamite army. No violence unless authorized by a commander ranked macaw or higher, unless in war. You don't have to be a macaw, unless in the capital. The preferred birds are: Macaw, ring neck(parakeet), pigeon, or starling. If you attack anyone in the army, you will be destroyed without mercy until you leave the server. When you join, put (m) in your name.*'' **Members** * King Macaw: The King of flab, he is a Skilled, powerful, and ruthless leader, he helps nests and keeps everything peaceful. He is known to talk in caps when angered. Some other names he uses are the toxic king, wolfdog, asasin, and royalasasin. * Queenmacaw: Beautiful Wife of the Kingmacaw. * PrincessLucy. Princess of The Army. * Macaw. One of the founding fathers in the Macaw Revolution. * GeneralKate. As a resident of the Macaw Capital, she is one of the Kings closest friends. A young and intelligent woman, she is always there to help. * Kuro: She is sometimes seen as a noname, this bird proved to be a great warrior in the late days of the Great War when we sieged hillside 1, hillside 2, and most importantly, the takeover of hillside 3. * Foxy Girl. A Good friend of The King, she and Foxy Boy are the leaders of The Foxy Family. * Femalemacaw. One of the original macaws from the Macaw Revolution. * Robin. A skilled guard of the army. * Jewel. * Nigel!ma(name has fancy letters) * Dark Horse(name has fancy letters.often uses other names) * hana(has hearts in name) **Ranks** * King * Queen * Prince/Princess * Duke/Duchess * Royal Officer * Royal Guard * General * Commander * Officer * Trooper/Guard * Soldier **Macaw Country** Because The Macaw Army has taken over the entire game, they have split up their territory into different parts: The Islands are their cities, The Hillsides are their feeding grounds, The Industries are their nesting grounds, The Cities are their worker/slave stations, and The Snowscapes are unexplored lands/mining zones. Specifically, Islands 3 are their glorious capital, Hillscape 3 is the king's private castle, and City 1 is their main worker station. = ☠Bounties☠ = * Supergodzilla 10,000$ * Noseybonk 1,000,000,000$ and a free promotion * Nonames(any) 100$ * King 20,000$ **Missions** Go to Islands 3 as a macaw and just play the game. Guard and fortify the Island. Kill anyone who causes violence.